The cottage by the sea
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The only secret Bellatrix kept was the other person who knew of her cottage by the sea, who was right at this moment sleeping by her side, an arm draped over her waist and that person was Hermione Jean Granger. Contains smut, lots of it.


/ Not my normal bit of writing, but something I wrote for a friend. Enjoy the smut.

Bellatrix let out a sigh as she rolled over in the bed, it was still dark and the rain hadn't let up for hours, not that she minded, she loved the rain. She listened to it as it hammered on the roof of the old beach house she was currently taking up residence in, it was a beautiful old tumble down place, with an open fire place in every room, shutters on the windows and everything was made of wood.

It had belonged to her Grandmother, her fathers mother, a formidable witch who up until her death years before at the old age of 201 years old, still knew how to cast a wicked Crucio. Bellatrix had been her Grand mothers favorite and the old witch had told her grand daughter of this secret place by the sea that on one else knew about, it was hidden by the most powerful of wards and magic and only if the owner told another person where to find it, did it become visible to them.

Bellatrix had spent many a nights here wrapped in a blanket on the front pouch watching the sea. It was where she came for peace and quiet, a place for her to relax and be herself without worry or pretense, not even Narcissa knew of this place, the only other living soul who knew of it was The Dark Lord, she'd keep no secrets from her beloved Master, well, almost none.

The only secret Bellatrix kept was the other person who knew of her cottage by the sea, who was right at this moment sleeping by her side, an arm draped over her waist and that person was Hermione Jean Granger.

The dark witch propped herself up onto her elbow and ran her finger down the sleeping girls face, she was as soft as silk, as fresh as a spring rain or a summer rose and she was madly in love with a Death Eater who would probably one day end her life at her Lord's command.

She lent over and pressed a kiss to the younger witch's lips making her smile in her sleep, as much as Bellatrix didn't want to leave, she had to. Narcissa would wonder where'd gone and there would be questions she didn't want to lie about again. As softly as she could she moved away and sat up, uncurling herself from the bed sheets and perching on the end of the bed.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night?" Hermione's sleepy voice came from behind her.

Bellatrix smiled and looked over her shoulder, her wild mass of raven curls half covering her beautiful face.

"No, I just didn't want to wake you, pet. Go back to sleep, I'll back as soon as I can, a few days at the longest."

Hermione tutted and sat up, moving to her lovers side and pulling the heavy curls from Bellatrix's face, her coffee colored eyes lingering over the dark witches features and her hand stoked a path down her porcelain cheek.

"Why do you insist on hiding this beautiful face behind your equally beautiful hair?" Hermione asked, her other hand lightly tracing the scars on the older womans back.

Bellatrix shuddered as long fingers traced her old wounds, her lips parted in a silent moan as the fingers went lower and moved around her side to her breast, ghosting over her nipple that was already becoming hard.

It was unlike her to be this submissive to a woman, or to anyone at all for that matter. The only person she had submitted so freely to was her Master and he hadn't taken her for long years. She was always the dominate lover, both with her male and female partners,with the exception of Rodolphus but they had an agreement, she allowed him to dominate her as she herself dominated him when he let her, it was an understanding between them. But this Mudblood had thrown all that out the window.

The fingers ghosting her breasts went lower and a soft whimper sounded in the room as both women shifted backwards, Bellatrix laying on her back, Hermione hovering over her with her fingers teasing her already wet folds. The whimper belonged to the older witch and her hands moved to grip onto the younger's shoulders as skilled fingers found a swollen clit and began to rub and pinch at it relentlessly, causing the dark woman to whimper again.

Hermione smiled as she watched her lovers back ache and the soft sweet moans leave her perfect, full pouting lips. She was perfection in all it's glory, a dark angel of the black abyss, she was death and destruction, and Hermione thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world and she loved to hear her lovers screams.

"Do you like that Bella, is that nice?"

Her fingers tips pressed harder on the nub of her lovers clit and the gasping response she got told her it was indeed very nice, the sweet moans and the breathy gasps where lovely, but not enough. With her free hand, Hermione opened the draw to the bedside table and groped inside, her lips lifting in to a smile as her fingers enclosed around what she was looking for, all the while her eyes stayed fixed onto Bellatrix's face as she bite on her lip and her head moved from side to side as her orgasm got closer.

Hermione pulled the strap on out of the draw and using her wand from the table top, she flicked it and attached the devise around her hips, her wand fell to the bed and her hand run up and down the length of the 10 inch cock, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It was no muggle strap on, whoever wore it could feel everything just like a man and the feeling was amazing.

Bellatrix was to lost in her own pleasure to notice that Hermione was now on her knees between her thighs, the cock positioned at her dripping entrance. Her eyes where closed and the fingers on her clit were about to take her to Heaven. She felt the nudge at her entrance and heard Hermione's low growl, her eyes opened and she gasped in surprise. She had no time to think or speak for her young lover had already began to push the cock inside her. She let out a loud moan and her legs widened to accommodate the large toy.

Hermione was having trouble controlling herself, she was moving the cock in slow, letting her lover get used to the feeling, not wanting to hurt her by thrusting something so big inside her to hard, but the feeling of Bellatrix's wet heat enveloping her new cock was all to much and throwing gentleness to the wind she lent forwards and held herself up on her arms, her hands either side of the older womans head, her cock about half way in. Coffee eyes met almost back ones and with a rough and brutal thrust, the cock sank in up to the hilt.

Bellatrix shrieked, Hermione didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure and either way she didn't care, the feeling of being inside this woman was drowning out all her other senses and she pushed again until she couldn't go no further inside. The woman under her was holding her breath and her legs were half way wrapped around Hermione's hips, her dark eyes wide and darkened by lust.

Hermione groaned as she pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again, picking up a hard and fast pace, her cock pistoning inside her lover making her cry out in a twisted mixture of pleasure and pain, still the noises weren't enough, she wanted screams. She growled deep in her throat and moved her one hand to hook behind Bellatrix's knee, pulling the dark witches leg up higher so her cock went deeper. That did it, Bellatrix screeched like a wounded animal and jerked upwards, her hands gripping onto Hermione's shoulders and her nails breaking the skin there.

The pain drove the younger one on, and she slowed her pace pushing in as deep as she could and grinding against the moaning and writhing woman under her. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and the room was filled with their panting breathes and the smell of sex, she thrust harder again, pushing in and out with force to bruise and Bellatrix took it all with screams and screeches, moans and cries.

"You like that, Bella? You like it when I fuck you with my cock don't you, you like to let your Mudblood dominant you, my pure blood bitch."

"Yes, yes. . . Oh harder, Hermione please, fuck me harder I'm so close. . . Please, please."

Hermione groaned in lust, she could feel her own climax fast approaching but she held it back, wanting to break the dark witch beneath her first, Bellatrix was impossibly even more beautiful when she came with Hermione's name on her lips. She grunted with the effort of giving the dark woman what she needed, harder ever harder, her cock slammed into her and hit her G-Spot inside with every thrust. She snaked her hand between them and frantically rubbed on the older witches clit, that did it.

Bellatrix's back arched and her toes curled as her climax took her in a powerful hold, her head tipped back against the pillows and her hands gripped ever tighter to Hermione's shoulders. Inner walls clammed down onto the cock, sucking it in deeper and Hermione cried out Bellatrix's name as she came with an intensity she never felt before.

She collapsed on top of her after the final waves resided. Bellatrix was trembling and whimpering like a school girl, her thighs were shaking and she made a noise of protest as Hermione pulled out of her and rolled onto her back, pulling the older woman with her and holding her.

Bellatrix looked up at her and smiled a lazy smile, her hand moving down to grip the cock as her body shifted down the bed and she moved to straddle Hermione's hips, the cock once again hovering at her entrance.

"My turn." She purred with a wickedly dark smirk lifting her lips.

The rain didn't stop all that night and the sound of the storm outside drowned out all the sounds of the two lovers cries of pleasure from inside the cottage by the sea.


End file.
